


In this house we kinkshame Megatron

by EmsieSecretStuff



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad coping mechanisms, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Megatron is a gay disaster, Rape Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/pseuds/EmsieSecretStuff
Summary: Megatron can't stop thinking about Optimus Prime, fantasising about what would happen if they could be alone, off the battlefield, arms and armor gone.Tonight, he just might find out when Optimus makes a sudden unexpected appearance in Megatron's chamber.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	In this house we kinkshame Megatron

Megatron entered his chamber after a long, disappointing day of fighting against the Autobots, grappling with Prime and being defeated once again. Megatron thought about the fight, replaying the details of how he and Prime had battled. Hand to hand, staring into each other's optics as they wrestled and brawled, scraping against each other. The both of them covered in organic muck as their fight got more intimate. The image of Optimus still lingered his mind as he had made his way back to the Nemesis.

"You need a good frag," Starscream had said as he passed. 

"Are you offering?" Megatron had snapped back. That had seemingly gotten Starscream to scurry away and leave him alone.

Now it was just him, all by himself in his quarters. His berth empty but for him tonight.

He laid down his fusion cannon and headed into the washracks, determined to wash some of the muck out from his plating. Organic residue had a way of sticking under plating in a way that nobody could ever quite get all of it.

The solvent was cold, the blast a harsh shock to his system. It was hard to enjoy the sharp spray of water, but at least it felt nice to get some of the muck out from under him.

He stayed under the solvent, thinking about Prime. He imagined that fight earlier; Prime and his body entangled together; grappling, grabbing, grasping. He replayed these images in his mind, but differently. Rather than fighting, he imagined Optimus holding him close, Optimus being the one who was in his berth. He wondered if Prime would be as rough as they were when fighting, or gentle, like he seemed to be around his own men.

He indulged in that fantasy a bit longer until he turned off the spray.

He stepped out of the washracks, only to find Prime standing at his doorway, pointing a gun at him.

"Prime!"

"Don't move, Megatron," Prime said, keeping his weapon steady. Unable to grab a weapon of his own, Megatron raised his hands in surrender.

"Over to the berth, Megatron," Prime ordered. Megatron did as he said, the gun following him the whole time. Megatron sat down on the berth, Optimus following him. Prime gently placed the muzzle underneath Megatron's chin, tilting it so that Megatron was forced to look up at Prime. Megatron gradually leaned back until he was lying on the berth, with Optimus leaning over him.

"Now, hands above your head," Prime calmly ordered. Megatron did as he was commanded, and then Prime pulled out a set of handcuffs, looping them around the frame of the berth and then securing Megatron's wrists. It was only after they were secure that Megatron made a token effort to struggle and pull against them, even though they effortlessly kept him pinned.

"I'd gag you as well, but I want to hear you scream." Prime whispered. Prime’s fingers delicately traced down his arms and back to his chest, his fingers circling over Megatron’s Decepticon badge.

"I always wanted to have you like this," Prime teased. He put the gun down and grabbed Megatron’s face, forcing the warlord to look up at him. Megatron felt a tremble go through his body as he looked into Optimus’s stern blue optics. Prime's gaze felt like he could stare into Megatron's very soul. Scrutinising him and able to instantly see all of Megatron's darkest desires and secrets.

"Helpless, restrained, and entirely at my mercy. It's what I've always dreamed of, Megatron," Prime said, and Megatron tried to repress a tremble at the thought that Optimus dreamed of this as much as he did.

Prime's fingers traced down Megatron's body until he reached his panels, teasingly tracing the outline of his spike covering. Megatron squirmed helplessly at the touch, trying not to let his desire to have Prime show even though his plating was already heating up.

"Yes, this is definitely how I prefer you," Prime purred as he watched Megatron's reaction. Megatron could see the way Prime's eyes narrowed, as he smirked behind his mask. He started to rub Megatron's panelling, increasing the heat building up.

"Now, open for me." he commanded.

"Never," Megatron grunted even as his hips bucked to get closer to Prime.

"Oh, playing hard to get this time, are we? I'm sure I can get you to change your mind. I know your weaknesses so well."

And it was true, Prime obviously knew everything about him. All of his desires and plans. He knew every part of his frame and precisely how to make all of Megatron's systems beg to be taken by him. Prime continued to rub the plating around his panel, moving in such practiced motions Megatron couldn't help as his spike hardened as the heat intensified. It only grew and grew until he couldn't help his panels springing open. His hardened spike coming free from its casing.

"My, my, you certainly are happy to see me." Prime rumbled, clasping his hands around Megatron's spike.

He leaned down, it was only once Megatron couldn't see his face that he heard Prime's mask retract. And then a few seconds later Megatron felt his spike being taken into Optimus's mouth. Megatron gasped as Optimus started to suck his spike. Sucking and causing Megatron to gasp and writhe as he carried on relentlessly. Megatron strained against the cuffs and trying to reach for Prime, desperate to hold him. Until the sensation became too much and he overloaded into Optimus's face.

There was a pause as Optimus stopped to clean the transfluid off his face. When he looked up again his mask was already back in place. He leaned in close and whispered into Megatron's audial.

"A very good start, and now I've served you, you're going to service me." Prime maneuvered back down to Megatron's panelling, "First we need to get you warmed up."

He slowly slipped his fingers into Megatron's valve, sending a tremble through Megatron's body. Optimus massaged the delicate nodes inside Megatron's valve, causing his frame to start producing lubricant. Megatron squirmed more and more as Prime continued working up the sensitive nerves in his systems. Megatron’s body yearning for more, for Optimus’s spike to be in him now.

Optimus laughed darkly.

“So impatient. Don’t worry, my dear Megatron, you’ll get what’s coming to you soon enough.” He continued to send little tremors through his body with every unrelenting touch. Until Optimus slowly removed his hand, leaning forward and stroking Megatron’s face.

"Now, you're going to take my spike and you're going to like it."

Yes. Megatron wanted it so much, he was screaming for his body to be taken. He wanted Prime to overload him and take him as many times as he pleased. He trembled as Prime repositioned himself and he slipped his spike into Megatron's valve. Megatron groaned as he felt Prime's spike fill up his body. Prime started to thrust and slowly picked up pace, causing Megatron to gasp louder and louder with each one.

"You like me like this, don't you, Megatron? You want me just as bad and nasty as you."

"Nngh!"

"Come on, Megatron, I want to hear you scream."

"Aah!"

"Louder."

"AAH!" The charge was building in his circuits. Overload was coming.

"Now say my name!"

"PRIME!" Megatron screamed as the surge of electricity ran through his body. Arching his body, until he collapsed back on the berth.

"Now again." Prime ordered.

"Nngh!"

Prime grabbed Megatron's face and forced him to look him in the eye.

"You  _ will _ overload for me again. As many times as I order."

So Prime began again, forcing Megatron to overload for him several times until he blanked out. His systems lazily rebooted after the repeated overloads. He onlined his optics to find Prime was now lying on the berth by his side, his hands trailed the handcuffs.

"I could keep you like this. Take you back to the Ark with me as a prisoner. I think after your performance tonight you'd actually enjoy being my prisoner," Prime mumbled. "But I rather like the fire in your optics. How will our encounters ever be fun if I don't get to spy you over the battlefield and pummel you into the ground? Oh no, this is how you want it, isn't it?"

Optimus reached over and deactivated the cuffs, finally Megatron's arms slipped down, he raised one hand and rubbed it against Optimus's cheek.

"Did that please you, then?" Optimus asked.

"It was acceptable."

Optimus huffed.

"No appreciation for the work I do."

Prime sat up on the berth, and took off his head. Then piece by piece, the rest of the suit collapsed, revealing the seeker wearing it underneath. Starscream stretched as his wings unfolded and fluttered, freeing themselves from their cramped position having to be forced into the Optimus suit.

The seeker turned to him, stretching out his arms and gave him a smile.

"I'd say you definitely did need a good frag."

"Shut up, Starscream." Megs said, leaning back on the berth.

Starscream gathered up the pieces of the Optimus Prime suit and carried them over to the wall, activating the door for the secret closet where the suit normally stayed.

Once it had been placed up on its frame it looked like an empty corpse hanging there. Starscream stopped to examine it.

"I don't know what goes through your processor sometimes," Starscream said. "You went to a lot of bother when you ordered that suit, didn't you? And it's perfect down to every detail. Couldn't be more perfect if you tried. You could probably fool the Autobots with it."

"Maybe that's a plan to devise for next time."

"You'll have to clean the suit first."

"I'm surprised you haven't commissioned a Skyfire suit for yourself."

Starscream's wings hitched and his gaze narrowed on Megatron. "Frag you."

"You just did." Megatron smiled. Starscream huffed, closing the secret compartment. A moment later he was back on the berth and laying next to Megatron.

"Tell me, did that satisfy you? Was it everything you were hoping for tonight?"

"Almost," Megatron said, rubbing the back of his helm, thinking over how it had felt like whilst he'd been imagining being taken by Prime.

"You were a bit rough and sharp." Megatron had the feeling the real Prime would never quite be like that.

"Do you want me to be more gentle next time? Do you think that's how Prime would be with you? Your mortal enemy?" Starscream taunted. "I'm not very good at that I'm afraid. I'm much better at slapping you around. It's quite satisfying to be the one doing that for a change."

"I said shut up." Megatron growled. There were certainly disadvantages to the seeker indulging him in his fantasies.

Starscream leaned back on the berth and moved a bit closer to Megatron.

"You owe me for this."

"Of course, of course."

The seeker always wanted a favour in return every time they did this, though he normally blew it on Megatron having to spare his life after a bungled assassination attempt before he could actually ask for anything.

"I want a hot tub in my room."

"A what?"

"They're these things organics have, a sort of washracks, a soaking tub but they're heated and have bubbles." Starscream placed a human magazine on the berth, some sort of human appliances booklet. "They sound delicious."

"I can't give you that. The other officers will talk."

"I don't care. I want one. Every time I fly on this organic planet I feel disgusting. The muck from this place clings to my plating. The washracks here are all cold and they never get everything off. I want a washracks I can actually enjoy taking. I want this."

"If I give you that others will be suspicious. They'll ask questions."

"And you can make them go away. You're in charge here. Install this or I'll tell them all about your sordid little fantasies, and you won't have a berthmate to pretend to be your precious Prime. It's your choice."

Starscream got up off the berth and left. The door closing behind him.

Megatron fell back on the berth, looking up at the ceiling, then over to where the secret chamber was. He wondered how long it'd be before he gave into his urges and asked Starscream to roleplay for him once again. When really he still wanted to know what it would actually be like to be taken by Prime. Would it be as Starscream had performed him? Cruel and rough and domineering. Or would he be kind and soft and gentle? He wasn't even sure which of those he actually wanted more.

Megatron's hand fell on his face.

"I’m so messed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This all basically came about after I showed one my friends who doesn't watch transformers Megatron's Master Plans, and she made the joke of the Optimus costume Starscream was wearing being a sex suit (that and the ep where Megs just apparently keeps a working clone of OP in his closet).  
> Basically this is all my friends fault and you should all blame her.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
